Promises Under A Cherry Blossom Tree
by LadiiAJ95
Summary: Byakuya knows his wife is dying, so he promises her that he will do anything to make her last few weeks the most special weeks in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**I just came up with this on the spur of the moment.**

Byakuya awoke to the rays of light shining through the window. He slowly began to unwind out of sleep by yawning and stretching.

He was awfully tired. He hasnt been getting any sleep lately, small dark circles were begining to form under his eyes and his face looked more and more worn out everyday.

It was beacuse he was kept awake at night by two things.

One was the coughing and sneezing of his wife and the second was pf pure worry for her health. Byakuya had never in his life feel this worried for anyone. He couldnt eat, sleep, or do anything without knowing that his wife was going to be okay.

He slowly got out of bed hoping not to wake her, he got dressed in his shinigami attire and put his kensikan and scarf on. He walked over to his wife's side of the bed and kneeled down.

His eyes examined her, she was extreemly pale and dark circles were already formed under her eyes. Her lips lost there lucious pink color and her face looked completely drained of life. Her hair lost its shine and was now limp and falling into her face. Her breathing was slow and steady but he could hear her wheezing.

His wife was dying and no matter how much he didnt want to accept that , it was the only truth.

She had gone to captain Unohana for daily checkups but nothing was working, she wasnt getting any better she was getting worse.

They were only in the fith year of there marriage. They had so much time left, but he feared that the time would be cut short.

He struggled to keep himself awake. He was drained of every ounce of hope he had left. The only thing that kept him moving was the sight of his wife wake up in the morning, the sight of her smile fave him a tiny piece of hope that mabey just mabey everything was going to be okay.

The elders and maids told him that he should sleep in a seperate room so that her coughing wouldnt disturb him. He refused of course, he did not want to leave his wifes side.

The maids had told him that when he was at work the only person she asked for was him, she would call for him and ask when he would return.

So Byakuya decided that he would stay with her as long as he could at any chance he got.

He moved some hair away from her face and placed his hand on her forehead. It was burning hot. She was sweating as well.

Hisana's eyes slowly opend, she smiled a weak smile when she saw her husband. She then frowned when she saw how tired he was.

"Hisana, how are you feeling?" he asked softly caressing her face.

"I am fine Byakuya-sama, how are you feeling?" she responded in a whisper of a voice.

"do not worry about me Hisana" he told her.

"you havent been sleeping....is it my fault?" Hisana aske tears began to form in her eyes.

"no, of course not dont ever think that" Byakuya answerd immidetley.

Hisana's eyes traveld from place to place like she was searching for somthing. Her eyes finally rested on a window.

Her eyes lit up immidetly as she gazed longingly out the window.

Byakuya decided it was time to summon the maids so they could prepare Hisana for the day.

Byakuya was about to leave when he heard his name being called.

"Byakuya-sama" Hisana called softly

"yes, Hisana" he said leaning back down to her.

"do you remember......when we used to have picnics outside by that cherry blossom tree?" she slowly moved her arm out of the blankets and pointed to the tree out the window.

"of course I do" he said in a caring tone.

"do you think.....I could visit that tree? I love it so much, it remindes me of the time we used to spend together, I would like to visit it" she said, she was straining her voice to be louder but it still came out as a whisper.

"Hisana please, save your voice" He said softly pushing more hair that kept falling into her face.

"could I please?" she asked her eyes full of hope.

Byakuya sighed. "captain Unohana said that you should stay in bed, you shouldnt be outside....it isnt good for your health"

Hisana's eyes lowerd and her hair once again fell into her face. "oh, your right....I am sorry" she said with dissapointment in her voice.

He hated not giving her what she wanted, it killed him inside not to let her see her favorite tree. He wanted her to be happy, but her health was more important.

He watched her fall asleep once more. She slept very often, most of her day consisted of check-ups and sleep. It must be hard to be denied everything that you want especially from the one person that was suppose to make you happy.

Byakuya stood outside the door waiting silenty while the maids went inside to help dress her.

He began to pace back and fourth contmplating on what to do.

They both knew her time was coming, they both knew that she was dying. He wanted to give her everything she wanted in her last weeks of living but her health forbid these things.

The maids left the room and he enterd. She was sitting by the window, just staring at the tree. She coughed a few times but never stoped staring at the tree.

Byakuya silently watched her his heart being torn in two by what actions he should take. Should he take her to the tree and risk her slight chance of recovery? or should he confine her to this boring room to make sure she got better?

Soon he noticed her cheeks were glistening. They were wet, she was crying.

She was crying silently, no words, no movment. Just her looking at that one tree with tears streaming down her face.

The one thing Byakuya hated most in the world was to see his wife cry. He couldnt bear it anymore, she was so depressed by not being able to do anything that it drove her to tears.

Her own husband denied her the right to visit that one tree that was so close...yet so far away.

That was when he decided that he couldnt deny her that right any longer. He wanted her to be happy and that was all that matterd, he didnt care about what the doctors said anymore. He only cared about his wifes happiness.

Byakuya walked slowly over to Hisana and whiped the tears from her pale cheeks.

"Hisana" he whisperd softly.

Her huge purple eyes scanned his face for any sign as to what he was going to do.

"I promise you, that from this day foward anything you desire, anything at all, I will provide for you" he said in a gaentle tone.

"and I will start by bringing you to your favorite tree" he added.

Her eyes lit up automatically, she sniffled a little bit and a smile grew across her pale lips. She then did somthing neither of them expected.

She wrapped her arms around him and burried her face into his robes and cried softly.

"Hisana, are you alright?" He asked immidetly putting his arms around her.

"yes...i am" she responded.

"then why are you crying?"he asked caressing her hair.

"beacuse I am happy......I want to do so manythings....and.....you will let me do them....so I am happy" She sid inbetween muffled cries.

Byakuya smiled a bit, he didnt know where this would take them, but he was happy if she was happy and that was all that matterd.

**How did you like it? I dont know if I should continue this into a story, should I? or should I just leave it as a oneshot? please let me know your opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, so I decided to continue the story. I dont intend for it to be long though, heres chapter 2 I hope you like it : D**

They both walked slowly outside into the Kuchiki gardens. Hisana walked slow and steady, she was breathing very slowly and would stumble a few times during the walk.

Byakuya had his arm around her to steady her movments. He could not risk her collapsing, or triping.

The natural sunlight did her justice though. It made her face light up and her eyes widen. Her smile was bigger and she seemed to be in a rather good mood.

The tree was its ways away but they still kept at there slow and steady pace. Hisana examined everything she could get her eyes on. She looked at the flowers, trees, clouds anything that she could see.

She took in a deep breath of fresh air as they tredded across the grassy feild.

Byakuya could tell she was getting weaker, her movments were more and more sluggish at every step they took. They moved slower and slower until it seemed like they werent getting anyware at all.

They were about half way aross the tiny bridge that went across the koi pond when Hisana stopped. She looked over the banister and stared at the koi.

Her eyes scanned the whole lake, she watched the koi swim pecefully through the lake, moving in a graceful manor, its fins moved with no effort at all as is swam through the clear water.

Hisana was in a complete daze, her eyes were glued to the movement of the koi, every single one of its movments she processed.

Soon her vision began to blur, her head began to nod back and fourth and the koi seemed as if they were swimming in slow motion.

Colors blended together and blurred even more, she held onto the banister to support herself, she began to feel dizzy and drowsy everything around her turned from a crisp virbant color to a ugly mixture of every color known to man.

She felt a pair of hands steady her and a voice calling her name from the distance but she couldnt make any of it out. She just continued to stare into the pond watching the koi move in slow motion.

Then she began to feel her head hurt, the migrane alterd her vision even more as she gripped onto the banister even tighter.

Her breathing changed from settle long breaths to short and sharp breaths. She couldnt process anything that was going on outside of her own little world.

Suddenly her eyes rolled up and she collapsed backwards into her husbands arms.

Byakuya feared this would happen. He hurried and carried his wife back to the manor, she was awfully light and she was burning up.

She began to sweat and breathe even slower. Byakuya decided just to shunpo back to the manor.

He held his wife tightly and shunpoed away.

-------

Rain began to fall in a drizzle at first but then to a all out rainstorm. The wind howled and lightning and thunder were bound to come.

Byakuya sat at his wifes bed side thinking intently. The tip-tap of the rain wasnt helping his already confused thinking.

His wife was coverd in layers and layers of blankets, she was deathly pale and the dark circles that rimmed her eyes were darker than usual. She was barely breathing, and the resperator she had attached to her mouth made her condition look even worse.

Byakuya went over the words the doctor said to him over and over in his mind, replaying it like a broken record.

_"Lord Kuchiki, you are aware that she is in grave condition" the doctor said calmly._

_Byakuya looked over to his wife who was being fitted for a resperator._

_"I suggest that she stay in bed no matter what.....she cannot go outside, I can assure you that any movment will result in another collapse.....the next one may be more grave than the last" the doctor explained._

_Byakuya remained silent._

_"I must tell you that If you move her again, she will probablly collapse and go into a coma" The doctor sighed._

Byakuya didnt know what to do. He had promised her that he would give her anything that she desired....he knew she desired to be outdoors and to move around but the grave message from the doctor didnt allow that.

He did not want to break his promise but what else could he do? if she were to move around a coma would be the outcome and that was the last thing he wanted.

He stared at his wife, laying silently. He rememberd how depressed and glum she looked everyday she spent indoors, she looked completely drained of life.

But when she went outside she seemed happy and refreshed, she looked at peace.

He was torn at what to do, should he keep his promise? or tear out the last piece of happiness from his wife's heart.

Byakuya ran his hands through his hair and pulled his eyebrows together. He was completely stressed out, he had no idea what to do anymore.

He took a deep breath and decided that mabey he would come to a conclusion after a nice bath. He leaned over to his wife and moved her hair from her face, he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

He looked at her for a while then began to head for the bathroom.

---------

Byakuya looked in the foggy mirror that was infront of him.

He was developing dark circles around his eyes and his face looked completely drained. He was deathly tired and worn out.

He hadnt slept in days, it was going on weeks now. He was so worried about Hisana that he couldnt sleep, even if he wasnt in the same room as her he still couldnt find the means of going to sleep.

He had noticably lost weight as well, he hasnt eaten in a while, he would only drink his morning tea and eat only a tiny bit after that. He was too worried about his wife to eat.

He hadnt gone to work in a while either. Captain-commander said he could take a while off to deal with his wifes health. All of the other captains gave there best wishes as well.

Byakuya sighed. He still hadnt decided what he was going to do, he wanted so much to make his wife happy but it was nearly impossible to do that without risking some health issue.

It seemed as if the world was trying to take her from him, like everything was agaisnt him and forcing him to make his wife unhappy.

Sighing Byakuya left the bathroom and went into the bedroom. The rain was pouring outside and the wind was howling.

He then noticed the resperator on the ground. He walked over to the bed and noticed that Hisana wasnt in bed.

He looked around frantically until he noticed that the door was open leading to the garden.

_what is she thinking? _Byakuya thought to himself while going into the gardens.

It was pouring and the wind rippled across the nightime sky. He squinted to see if she was out there and sure enough he saw her small body collapsed near the cherry blossom tree.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright chapter 3 is up. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story, it is really touching to me how this made some of you almost cry. Thank you so much for reading this : D**

Byakuya could not belive his eyes. His beloved wife was there collapsed near her favorite tree while all of the elements attacked her weak and frail body.

Byakuya quickly shunpoed over to where she was, he was a little wobbly in his shunpo due to the fact that he hasnt slept or eaten in days.

Hisana layed on the grassy feild, she was soaked in rain and her body looked even more pale than before.

Byakuya leaned down towards his wife and lifted her up in his arms. The rain poured heavily on the both of them and the wind blew fiercely.

He removed his haori and placed it around his wifes tiny body. She looked so vounerable and fragile, like if you touched her once she would shatter into a million pieces.

"Hisana" Byakuya whisperd as he leaned down and pressed his ear to her chest. He heard nothing, there was no breathing, her lungs were completely still just like her body

"Hisana" Byakuya said more urgently as he pressed two fingers to her wrist to check for pulse. There was no pulse, no beating within her heart.

"no......no...she cant be" Byakuya said softly to himself. He moved her wet hair from her face and caressed her pale cheeks. He held her face in both hands "Hisana, you must wake up....this isnt the time to play games" he said loudly.

There was no way she was dead, she just couldnt be. After everything they had been through, all the pain they both have endoured she couldnt leave him now....not like this......she couldnt leave him by himself......all alone.

"Hisana....please...wake up" Byakuya said now gently shaking her.

Byakuya could feel the emotions rising inside of him. For years he had done his best to try to cover his emotions, to try to seal them away forever so that no one and nothing could touch him. But now all he could feel was those emotions he had tried so hard to put behind him, about to all spill out.

He felt his hands shake and his heart beat faster everytime she didint respond to his calls, everytime she didint move, everytime he didint see her beautiful smile.

Byakuya released her face with one hand and held her hand with it. Her hand was small and cold, it stung when he felt how cold it really was.

The rain began to fall harder and the wind began to blow harder making it feel even more cold.

"Hisana.....please....dont...dont" he couldnt bear to say that word that haunted him. That word that kept him up at night, that word that was associated with Hisana everyday she was in bed.

Byakuya tightend his grip on Hisana's hand and lifted her body in his other hand. "I will take you to your tree Hisana, you wanted to see it....I promised you that you would see it" Byakuya said whisperd to his wife lovingly as he walked to the tree.

The elements were against him, he pressed Hisana close to his chest to try to block her from the rain and the wind.

They reached the tree. It had lots of cherry blossoms flowing in the wind, it was a huge tree with lots of branches and a big trunk. It also protected them from most of the rain and some of the wind.

He placed Hisana's body next to the tree. "Hisana, your tree.....your here....your finally here" Byakuya struggled to keep from breaking down. He was giving every ounce of energy he had left in his being not to give up on Hisana, he knew she was stronger than this....he knew that she wasnt dead. Byakuya knew tha whatever was going on they were going to make it through.....they had to.

He felt like collapseing as well. He was really tired and really weak, everytime he blinked he found it harder and harder to open his eyes.

He took Hisana's hand in his and placed her hand on the trunk of the tree. "see Hisana...you can touch it" Byakuya said moving her hand across the trunk of the tree. There was no response from her hand and Byakuya's hope was wavering.

He stood up and picked a cherry blossom from the tree. He leaned back down to her and placed it gently in her hands.

"your favorite type of flower Hisana.....the ch-cherry.... he couldnt even finish, his body was going against him. It was forcing him to collapse, pushing him to shut down. He pushed against his body, he moved the wet hair from his face and closed her hand around the cherry blossom.

There was still no response, Byakuya felt his heart drop. She couldnt be dead.....she just couldnt be....not here...not like this. Byakuya placed the cherry blossom in her hair and moved the stray strands behind her ear.

Her face was completely drained of everything, dark circles rimmed her eyes, her lips were pale and still, but he still thought she was beautiful.

"Hisana...why wont you speak?" he asked squeezing her hand even tighter. "why wont you answer me?" he asked again this time leaning over her.

He could feel his emotions threatening to spill over. His voice became softer and he tried his best not to make it crack. Byakuya leaned down and pressed his lips against her cold forehead. Right then and there he saw her eyes slowly begin to open.

Byakuya's heart lifited immidetly. He couldnt contain his emotions anymore, he didint care if they spilled over...his wife was alive.

Her eyes were dinmed and she could barely see anything. Her vision was completely distorted, the one thing that she did recognize was a faint voice that she heard in the background. She knew it was her husband, she tried everything she could to respond to him but no words seemed to leave her mouth.

"Hisana" Byakuya said shaking her gently.

"b-byakuya-sama" she forced those words out of her mouth, they came out barely any higher than a whisper.

"Yes Hisana, im here....I will take you to the doctor Hisana....you will be fine" he reassured with a smile.

"No.....I want to stay here....im at the tree" Hisana responded with a soft smile.

Byakuya knew he had to bring her inside, these conditions werent good for her. But he also knew how much she wanted to be near the tree, she walked outside in the rain and howling wind just to be by it.

"alright" Byakuya said softly. He saw a small twinkle in her eye that he hasnt seen in a long time, it made him feel relived.

"I am sorry I made you worry Byakuya-sama" Hisana said smiling.

"no Hisana, it is not your fault" Byakuya said straining his eyes to stay open.

He slowly moved Hisana's body so she faced the tree. Hisana weakly moved her arm to the tree, her arm was shaking violently but she kept her hand on the trunk.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She smiled as she continued to touch the tree, she felt every part of it, the damaged parts and the ripped bark, the smooth parts and the wet and soggy parts.

Hisana opend her eyes and blinked a couple of times getting the water out of her eyes.

She turned around slowly and faced her husband once again.

"do you know why, this tree is so important to me?" she whisped, her eyes dinmed even more and her voice became more unsteadied.

"it is because you proposed to me under this tree" Hisana answerd. Byakuya smiled a bit, he rememberd that day so clearly, it was one of the best days in his life when he heard the words "yes" come out of her mouth.

"it was the best day of my life.......I felt l-loved" Hisana struggled to keep herself from collaspsing. She felt as if thousands of weights were being dropped on her body all at once.

"yes, I remember it Hisana" Byakuya said struggling against his body that was forcing him to black out.

"it has so many memories of us......I just wanted to.....remember it.....all of it...I-I-I" Hisana stutterd as tears found there ways on her cheeks.

"I l-love y-y-you B-Byakuya-s-sama" Hisana said softly. Then she collapsed onto the cold wet ground.

"Hisana" Byakuya said frantically he held her in his arms and shunoped back to the manor.

----------

Byakuya paced back and fourth in his bedroom as the doctor checked Hisana. He was still in his wet clothes and his body felt heavy, like every step he took weighed one hundred pounds.

The maids told him that he should change his clothes but he refused to leave the room until the doctor was finished with Hisana.

The circles under his eyes were almost as dark as the ones under Hisana's eyes. The maids told him to rest as well but he refused until he knew that Hisana was going to be okay.

A few hours past since he brought her into the manor and the doctor was finally finished.

The doctor went over to Byakuya and began to speak. "that was a really close one....right now...she is as good as dead"

Byakuya froze "what do you mean?" Byakuya asked.

"well, when she was outside she was practically dead....whatever you did out there, it made her come back" The doctor explained.

"The only thing that is keeping her alive right now is her own will power" The doctor continued.

"Are you saying there is nothing you can do to help her?" Byakuya said almost angrily.

"lord Kuchiki, what I am saying is that.....your wife will die the minute she stops wanting to live....there is nothing I can do for her now....all I can say is that I wish you the best" The docor said and began to pack his things.

Byakuya couldnt belive what he was hearing, Hisana was as good as dead? He looked over at his wife who was still on the resperator with bundles of blankets covering her.

Byakuya knew no matter what, he had to give her anything she desired for that just may be the only thing that would keep her alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres the next chapter, hope you like it : D thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**-------**

Byakuya awoke the next morning to the feeling of a soft caress on his face. The hand was cold but still there was somthing about it that warmed his whole body.

He slowly opened his eyes to see Hisana's purple eyes staring down at him, a small smile graced her lips as he saw that the resperator wasnt attached to her face.

Byakuya smiled softly as he noticed that his head was laying on her lap, he raised his hand to caress her face. Her cheek was cold and the dark circles still rimmed her eyes but there was a certain serenity that shrouded her, that made it seem like she wasnt sick at all.

Her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever saw, he hadnt seen it in so long but now he was staring at it and it made his heart lift.

"You finally fell asleep Byakuya-sama" Hisana whispered as she ran her fingers through his thick raven hair. "Yes, I did, it surprises me actually" he responded.

For the first time in weeks he had actually slept.....and it felt so good. He felt rejuvonated he felt his body at ease and his mind was now running smoothly.

"Late that night you layed by my side wide awake, so I sang you a lulluby that I used to sing Rukia to make her go to sleep, and it worked" Hisana said her voice like bells.

Byakuya now remembered a sweet song that he heard last night but he couldnt fully remember it.

"How are you feeling Hisana?" Byakuya asked now moving his hand from her cheek to her forehead. The words of the doctor still ingered on in his head.

"I am feeling.....better" Hisana replied as she removed his hand from her forehead and kissed his knuckles.

"I wanted to thank you Byakuya-sama" Hisana said as Byakuya sat up to face her.

"You brought me to my tree last night, and you kept your promise and for that I am greatful, you are the most wonderful husband any woman could ask for" Hisana said softly.

"I would also like to apologize, I was being careless when I went outside by myself....I made my situation worse and I made you worry so much you couldnt sleep or eat" her voice was laced with sorrow.

"It is not your fault Hisana" Byakuya said moving a strand of hair out of her face.

"I want you to sleep and eat, please dont rid yourself of these things because of me" Hisana said softly.

"I promise I wont" Byakuya said giving her a gentle smile.

"To make sure you dont, I will eat breakfast with you Byakuya-sama" Hisana said as she began to get out of bed.

She walked slowly over to the tabel and sat down while Byakuya joined her. Two bowls of soup were placed in front of them as Hisana blowed on her soup before she carefully drank some.

Byakuya did the same and he couldnt help but feel happy. It was just like the old days when they would eat together and talk about past or up coming events.

"Byakuya-sama I am sorry to bother you but I would like to visit one more place" Hisana said shyly.

"Anything you want I will do for you" he replied sipping his soup.

"I would like to visit Rukongai to search for my sister one last time" Hisana said.

Byakuya thought about this, Rukongai was a long ways away and not the best place for a sick person to be, but he promised her and what the doctor said only made him accept even more.

"As you wish" was his reply as a light smile crossed Hisana's face.

--------

Bykauya carried Hisana on his back as he walked to Rukongai. He had his sword close at his side just in case, but he was wearing old tattered clothing so they wouldnt stand out as much.

Hisana's arms were locked around his neck and her legs were wrapped around his waist while Byakuya held them up as well.

The walk was very long and he was begining to get tired but he wouldnt let Hisana know that or she would insist on walking, which wasnt an option in her condition.

He wished he could shunpo to Rukongai but he was beging extra careful, he didint know if Hisana's body could handle that either, plus it seemed like she was enjoying the walk, it was fresh air for her and she got to see all of the nature around her.

"Thank you for carrying me Byakuya-sama" Hisana whispered to him.

"There is no need for you to thank me.....just tell me if you are feeling sick and we will rest alright" Byakuya told her.

"Alright" she responded resting her head on his shoulder. "Byakuya-sama" Hisana began.

"Yes" he replied turning his head slightly so he could see her.

"Do you think that we will find her?" Hisana asked nervously.

"I think that as long as we keep searching, we are bound to find her" Byakuya replied.

"I belive so too, I really want to find her, or atleast know she is okay" Hisana said softly.

Byakuya nodded at this and continued walking.

Hisana leaned over and kissed his cheek then rested her head on his shoulder again and closed her eyes taking in his wonderful smell.

---------------

After a few hours of walking Byakuya could finally see Rukongai. Hisana fell asleep so he was extra soft with his footsteps so he wouldnt wake her but with all the noise coming from Rukongai she was bound to wake up eventually.

People swarmed the streets as Byakuya walked into the crowded streets careful not to knock into anyone so he wouldnt disturb Hisana's sleep.

He soon felt Hisana stir on his back as she let out a small yawn and lifted her head from his shoulder.

"You didint wake me?" Hisana said confused.

"I didint want to disturb your sleep, you seemed rather peaceful" was his answer as they continued walking.

"I can walk now" Hisana said sliding off of his back.

"Are you sure" he asked cautiously releasing his grip so that Hisana landed on the floor.

She nodded and took hold of his hand as they began to ask around.

They asked and asked for hours and hours until it turned sunset and still as always no Rukia. Hisana began to breathe heavier and sweat began to form on her brow as her pace was slower and she had to run to keep up with him.

Byakuya stopped so Hisana could catch up but when she did Byakuya lifted her onto his back once more and began to walk.

"I-I can walk B-Byakuya-sama" Hisana said inbetween breaths.

"Rest Hisana" Byakuya said as he continued walking.

Hisana could feel herself getting dizzy and her vision begin to blur but she shook her head trying to focus, she couldnt collapse not now or Byakuya would bring her home. She needed to stay for as long as she could so they could keep searching.

Soon enough it became dark and Byakuya could feel his legs begin to walk slower as they began to tire but he still didint stop looking, he wanted to make Hisana happy so he continued his search.

He started to look behind a building where he saw a bunch of shady looking men sitting.

Byakuya was about to leave that building when he heard one on the men shouted "Hey gimmie ya money"

The men got up and surrounded them. "Please, leave us be" Byakuya said calmly.

"We will, once ya give us what ya got" another man said.

"We have nothing of value" Bykauya said trying to figure out how to get out of the situation without killing them.

Normally he would just simply get rid of them but he had Hisana with him and she was ill so he had to be alot more cautious.

"How bout dat perty lady, I know a few things I can do ta her" the man snickered as the others laughed along with him.

Byakuya could feel himself grow angry from this comment but he quickly calmed himself and decided that there was no other way but to fight them.

"Hisana, stay close" Byakuya whispered to her as he gently slid her down off of his back. Hisana nodded as she stayed by his side.

Now that Hisana was off of him he could fight them. He unsheathed his sword and sighed, he could laugh at there poor judgement for picking a fight with him.

One man tried to swing at him but with one graceful flick of the wrist Byakuya sliced the man across his stomach. He screamed in agony as the other one tried to attack him but he simply slashed him as well.

Hisana could feel her head begin to grow dizzy and her vision begin to blur again everything was blurry as the shapes were nothing more than big blotches of color as she found herself not being able to see Byakuya.

"Byakuya-sama?" Hisana whispered as she walked to a man who looked like him but she wasnt sure.

After Byakuya was finished with the men he turned around to see Hisana gone. "Hisana?" Byakuya said frantically as he looked around for his wife.

"Hisana!" he called but no answer.

This couldnt be happening, somone abducted his wife without him knowing? how was that even possible?.

"Hisana!" he called again but still no answer.

He could feel himself grow even more paniced as she looked around for her but he didint see her.

"Byakuya-sama!!" he heard somone yell, he quickly shunpoed to the area where he saw a man with a knife to Hisana's neck.

"Dont come any closer" the man said holding the knife closer. Hisana was hyperventilating and she began to become more paniced.

"Calm down Hisana he wont hurt you" Byakuya said calmly as he fixed an icy glare at the man who held his wife.

In that split second Byakuya smoothly went right by him and blood splattered from a deep cut that was in his stomach.

Byakuya caught Hisana as she began to kick and scream "Get off of me!!" she yelled as she tried to get away from him.

"Byakuya-sama!!" Hisana yelled.

"Hisana, look at me" Byakuya said now holding her face in his hands.

Hisana still struggled "Byakuya-sama!!" she yelled again but was silenced by his lips.

Hisana began to breathe slower as he broke the kiss and her vision began to clear "Byakuya-sama is that you?" Hisana said touching his face.

"Yes Hisana, it is me" he replied brushing the hair out of her face.

"I was so scared....I couldnt recognize you....my vision was- Hisana began but Byakuya placed a finger on her lips.

"We are going home, its alright" he said placing her on his back.

"But what about Rukia, we need to find Rukia" Hisana whispered, she had no more energy left.

"We will find Rukia, remember I said as long as we keep searching we will find her" he said to her but Hisana was already kocked out.

Byakuya decided to shunpo back home so that Hisana could rest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long absence, school has occupied all of my time and I didint have any time to write anything. Well I hope you like this chapter and the next chapter may be the last one. I hope you like it : D**

* * *

A few months had past since the incident in Rukongai happened. Hisana was still ill and not able to move around much because of that. She wasnt getting any better and her requests for her husband were getting further and further apart, it seemed as if he had done everything he could for her and she had nothing else for him to do.

Byakuya was concerned about this. The doctor said that her requests could possibly be the only thing that kept his beloved wife alive and the fact that she hasnt asked him anything in a while scared him. It could possibly mean that she has given up on living.

No matter what happened Byakuya was bent on not letting her give up, he had kept his promise this long and he was not about to let his wife be taken from him.

They had entered the fith year of there marriage not to long ago. It had to be the best five years of his life, he had finally found somone who he could talk to and share everything with. He had found a woman that he truly cared about and would do anything in the world to protect, five years wasnt nearly enough time for him to express how much love he had for her, he knew that he had to work harder so that Hisana could make it to the sixth year.

Byakuya has been getting sleep alot more and eating more knowing that Hisana was happy. He could sleep peacefully next to his wife like they used to knowing that he had kept his promise.

The only thing that would keep him awake for a while was the fear that Hisana may not wake up the next morning. She was happy and he knew that, but what if she passed in her sleep? what if she thought it was her time to go because she was so happy and had nothing else to ask him?

He wanted so badly for her to make it to the sixth year. Even if he had to bring her places and come up with things for them to do on his own, he would do them, do anything to keep his wife alive.

Byakuya moved a stray strand of hair from Hisana's face as she slept. It was pretty early in the morning, Hisana usually woke up near noon and it was a few hours away.

He was careful not to wake her, she needed her rest and she had been sleeping more and more often lately. He slowly traced each of her features softly with his fingers and stopped at her cheek where he caressed her face.

A small smile graced her plae lips as she continued to sleep soundly.

"I will be back soon" he whisperd to her as he began to move out of the bed and into the bathroom. He had done all of his morning deeds and knew that he had lots of work to do.

He had been on leave for a while from captain-commander but he knew he had to return to work sooner or later. He really didint want to leave Hisana's side but he knew he had a duty to furfill and he needed to continue it.

He walked out of the room and through the long halls of the manor, he stopped when he saw a maid who stopped what she was doing and bowed at him.

"Good morning lord Kuchiki, how is lady Kuchiki?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"She is doing fairly well........I would like you to watch over her while I am out, notify me immedietly if anything serious happens understand" he replied in his calm nonchalant tone.

"I understand lord Kuchiki" the maid responded and began to walk in the direction of the room he just left.

Byakuya then proceeded to the sixth division barracks so he could complete his tasks for the day.

----------------

The time he spent at work was filled with 'welcome backs' and 'how is she doing' and 'are you sure you dont want to leave? I will finish your work for you'. He replied to these things as he normally would, not revealing much of his personal life to anyone for he thought personal and professional were two completely sepperate things and shouldnt meet one another.

He indeed had much work he had to complete and he wasted no time in completeing all of his tasks and organizing all of the files and folders that were left out of place when he was gone.

He finished half of his work and decided to pay Hisana a visit, it was a little past noon and he knew she must be up. Even though he had full concentration on his work in the back of his mind questions and thoughts about Hisana still swirled around in his head.

He hoped that Hisana had another request for him, if she did he knew that she hasnt given up yet. If she didint then he would have to do whatever he could to keep her alive so she could enter the sixth year of there marraige.

As he approached the doors of his room he met up with the maid he spoke to earlier.

"Oh, lord Kuchiki I was just about to get you, lady Kuchiki has been asking for you" the maid said softly.

"Did anything happen?" he asked in his normal tone but laced with a hint of concern. He wasnt used to talking to his maids with any type of emotion in his voice.

"No she is fine, she awoke a while ago and was bathed and dressed.....I suppose she just wants to see you" the maid explained.

He simply nodded and entered the room as the maid exscused herself and went outside the room.

He walked over to his wife who was sitting in a chair facing the window, she was staring intently out the window like she was examining somthing.

Byakuya bent down to his wife on one knee and took her hand in his. She turned to him and smiled softly as he held her hand gently in his, so gently it was as if he wasnt holding her hand at all.

"How was your morning Hisana?" he asked studying her expressions.

"It was alright......it would have been better to wake up next to you though" Hisana replied giving his hand a light squeeze and smiling a bit more.

"I apologize Hisana.......I had to complete some work" he responded feeling guilty for leaving her side.

"No need to apologize, im happy you returned to work" she reassured him.

Byakuya forced a smile and then asked "How are you feeling?".

"Better" was all she said as her smile dissapeared and she turned her head back to the window.

Byakuya knew that she wasnt feeling any better. She would only say that so he wouldnt worry, he knew that she probablly felt worse than she did before.

"I want to see them bloom" Hisana whispered.

Byakuya turned his vision so that he looked out the window as well. Sure enough he saw the Kuchiki gardens decorated with naked trees, brances were bare and only small little buds dotted them.

It had been a long while since he took her to her favorite tree. The blossoms all fell off and went out of season. Hisana wasnt happy about this but she seemed to be waiting for them to bloom again.

"Byakuya-sama, do you think.........I will make it in time for them to bloom?" Hisana asked turning her vision back to him.

"Hisana dont say those things, of course you will" he responded bringing her hand to his lips and pressing them to her knuckles.

"My apologies Byakuya-sama, it was rude of me to.....bring that up" Hisana said frowning a little.

"No need to apologize Hisana" he said as he got up and held his hand out. She took his hand and he led her off of the chair and towards the bed.

Hisana layed onto the futon slowly and sighed. Byakuya carefully pulled the thick white blanket over her small fragile body and tucked her in neatly.

"Are you hungry?" he asked moving that strand that always seemed to escape the rest of her hair out of her face.

She nodded while placing her hand over his and moving it from her hair over to her cheek.

"I will have the maids prepare a meal for you" Byakuya responded lightly.

"Now I must take my leave, I will be back shortly" he told her now leaning down to kiss her forehead but she moved her head so that his lips pressed against hers.

Byakuya was a bit surprised at her actions but all she did was giggle a little.

"Byakuya-sama I have another request" Hisana said softly as there lips eased out of the kiss.

"Anything" is what he said. He was happy that she finally had a request, it made him feel like she wasnt giving up just yet.

"Will you......make sure I make it so that I see them bloom?" Hisana asked linking her fingers with his.

Byakuya nodded and said "I will make sure you see them bloom every year from now".

Hisana smiled and then replied "Thank you Byakuya-sama".

He then smiled a small smile and reluctantly untangled there fingers and began to move away from the bed and return to work.

When he left the room the maid was standing silently outside the door.

"Have a meal prepared and watch over her, notify me if anything happens" he ordered as she bowed and walked towards the kitchen.

On his way back to work he couldnt help but feel at ease because he knew that Hisana was going to make it. He knew that Hisana wasnt going to die and he would make sure she lived to see the chery blossoms bloom.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter, the next one is the last one and should be out soon. Thank you for reading, I love you guys : D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright heres the last chapter, I really hoped you guys enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it :D T-T I'm sort of sad its finished but I also feel pretty accomplished because this is my first multi-chapter story that I finished!**

* * *

The cherry blossoms hadn't blossomed yet. The trees were still standing tall and naked, each branch decorated with only a few small pink buds.

They were bound the bloom any time now, any day. Soon the naked trees would be fully covered by tons of pink blossoms brightening up the lifeless Kuchiki gardens.

Hisana's condition worsened day by day. She would lie in bed while her husband went to work and allow the maids to take care of her until he returned.

Whenever he had a break he would come to see her. She would ask him to take her to the window so she could watch the blossoms. She wanted not to miss any minute that they would potentially bloom.

He would then after moving her return to work and Hisana would sit and stare out the window for hours until he returned.

To Byakuya it seemed like he was all the way back at the beginning with Hisana staring out the window again wishing for something to happen.

To Hisana she had come a long way. She had done so many things she wished to accomplish and she had done them with her husband.

Still with no success in finding Rukia the only thing she really looked forward to was the blossoms blooming.

She wanted so much to see them every year with her husband just like he said but in reality she knew she wouldn't make it that far. She knew any day now she would die, her body had lost the battle against her sickness and was bound to lose the battle against death as well.

There were only two things she regretted. One was leaving Rukia by herself in the cold lonely world and the other was not taking care of herself enough so that she could spend the rest of her life with her husband.

He did so much for her. Even after knowing not to move her at all he still continued to keep to his promise and Hisana was grateful for that.

"Byakuya-sama" Hisana called from the window. She was still gazing out at the tree waiting for the blossoms to finally bloom.

She placed her hand against the cold glass that separated her from the outside world and ran her fingers across the image of the tree.

"What is it Hisana? Is something wronge?" he asked as he walked quickly to her side. He had just came back from a long and tiring day at work. He didn't have his kenseikan in of his haori on just his plain shinigami robes.

"Can we go to the tree please?" Hisana asked gazing up at him. Her eyes seemed dead and she looked like she was at the brink of death.

Byakuya was silent for a few moments wondering why she wanted so abruptly to go visit the tree.

"Of course" he replied softly as he held his hand out to her. He knew if it was her wish to visit the tree then he would have to obey.

Hisana took his hand and slowly got out of the chair and walked with him as he led her outside.

Her hand was cold and pale like it had already died. Byakuya had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, like something horrible was going to happen.

He led her slowly down the path to the tree. They walked small steps and there pace was incredibly slow but they took there time.

"It is such a beautiful day outside…I'm sure they will bloom today" Hisana said happily as they began to walk over the small bridge.

Byakuya stayed silent. He couldn't get that feeling out of him and it increased as he approached the tree.

That tree held so many memories. It was the one place that Hisana loved with all of her heart the one place that she wouldn't mind visiting or dying under.

After a while of walking they were under the shade of the tree. Hisana layed out on the grass and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply to breathe in the wonderful smell of the garden.

Byakuya still held onto his wife's hand, this time a little tighter than he normally would.

"Byakuya-sama, thank you so much for keeping your promise….it has made me so happy these couple of months….theres no way I could ever thank you for everything you have given me" Hisana whispered as she opened her eyes slightly.

She held back all of the coughs and sneezes that were attacking her body and she fought back the urge to close her eyes once more, maybe for the last time.

"Hisana you speak as if you are leaving" Byakuya responded softly as he brought her limp hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

Hisana stayed silent, her eye lids drooped even more and her breathing became shallow. She could feel her heart beats getting further and further apart and her vision began to blur slightly.

Byakuya noticed her irregular breathing and held onto her hand even tighter.

"Hisana let us return inside, you need to rest" Byakuya said calmly with a little nervousness laced in as well.

"No Byakuya-sama….I wish to stay here" Hisana said quietly. Her words barely came out as a whisper, he had to strain his ears to hear her.

Byakuya wanted to beg her to go inside for this feeling he got became unbearably strong.

He held onto her hand even tighter and leaned down to her to place a small kiss on her pale lips.

Hisana longed to deepen the kiss, to taste his lips once more but her body was so weak she could barely kiss him back.

"Hisana promise me you wont leave me……I want to go into out sixth year of marriage" Byakuya said in a whisper.

Hisana stayed silent. She didn't want to promise anything she knew she couldn't keep.

"I promise I will stay with you for as long as I can help it" Hisana replied. She knew that she couldn't help it for much longer.

"Can I be selfish one last time?" Hisana asked now forcing herself to stay awake, rather stay alive.

Byakuya nodded and took a deep breath. He didn't want her to leave, they had too much ahead of them for her to leave so soon.

He had done everything he could have possibly done to keep her alive. All the promises he made were so that she could stay happy and live a long life with him.

"I have one last request for you" Hisana said softly.

"Please, don't say last" he said trying so hard to compose himself and not burst out in a river of emotions that were shrouding him.

"Promise that you will continue looking for Rukia and that when you find her, because I know you will……that she will be able to call you brother….and that you wont tell her that I am her sister, I am not worthy of being her sister" Hisana said.

"I will do anything you ask Hisana….I will find Rukia….I promise" he responded.

"Thank you….for everything Byakuya-sama" Hisana said and her eyes closed. She could feel herself fall into a sea of darkness only to be awoken by her name being called.

She used all of her energy to open her eyes and right In front of her was a small pink cherry blossom that was finally bloomed.

It was the first blossom that had bloomed that day. Hisana was right, they were going to bloom and they did so right as she closed her eyes.

She was speechless. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to make words come out of her mouth.

Byakuya placed the blossom carefully in her hair and caressed her face softly with his hand.

"You kept your promise until the end Byakuya-sama, I knew you would" Hisana managed to choke out.

Tears began to form in her eyes and slide down her pale cheeks as she saw her husbands mouth moving but she couldn't hear what he was saying.

"I am glad that you are happy Hisana, I hope that I have been good enough for you….I wished that we would spend an eternity together" he said still caressing her face.

Even though she couldn't hear him she managed to say her last words and take her last breath.

"No matter what I will always be with you Byakuya-sama, I can promise you that" then her eyes closed and a smile crossed her lips.

She moved her hand slowly to the blossom in her hair and pulled it out. She then placed the blossom in her husbands hands and closed his fingers around it.

She wanted so much to spend her life with her husband but that wasn't an option now. She was devastated that she had to leave him but she knew in some way she would always be with him.

Byakuya tightened his grip on the cherry blossom and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to pour out.

He had kept his promise all the way to the end and he was delighted for that. He was also glad she could die under her favorite tree, he wanted her to die happily.

Even though pure grief overwhelmed him he was still pleased that she could stay with him forever even if it wasn't in a physical way.

"I will keep my promise Hisana" he whispered as he lifted her body and held her close to him.

No matter what he did he knew that he would keep that promise. It was the last thing she had wished for and he cherished it with all of his heart.

That one last promise she made was her dying wish, even when death tore them apart only two things held them together one was the unbreakable bond of love and the last was the promise she made under her favorite cherry blossom tree.


End file.
